


And Drip,Till we soak the bed....

by beanzgurl



Category: PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanzgurl/pseuds/beanzgurl
Summary: Zion doesn't realize that his best friend, Ally is in love with him. He knows now and wants to tonight the best night of their lives. Except things don't go as planned....





	And Drip,Till we soak the bed....

Last week, Zion found out that his best friend, Ally had liked him all of their lives. She was there when he accidentally peed his pants the second grade, when he told her that his grandparents were moving to the US and when he told her about how he didn't have anybody to take to prom and just wasn't going to go. He laughed at her face when she said that he could take her instead. He did go but without a date. While Ally managed to score a date with the school's second hottest guy. His guy best friend, Xander. He was so mad about it, that he didn't talk to her for about a week. He didn't know why at the time, but now he knew. They amended things but just wasn't the same. Now that she was in LA, he could finally take her on a date. He still couldn't believe that it took 14 years of friendship to realize that he had a big crush on her. But now, he was going to tell her. Zion had planned their whole date today. 

For the first part of the plan, he had his buddy Xander text her, saying she should be prepared because he was going to take her somewhere and instead of him, he was going to show up and take her. Then for the second part, he was going to gift her and then finally, for the third part, he was going to tell her how he felt about her. Just thinking about made feel giddy and blushing. Zion texted Xander to initiate the first part before he went to shower. After showering, he picked out his clothes. He decided to wear dark blue v-neck shirt and some jeans with some black converse. He also slipped on his favorite hoodie just for added comfort. He received the plan was a go and that he could leave now. He called Ally, just to see if she knew. She didn't so, this was going to surprise her. 

 

He pulled to the driveway of the two-story, red brick house. The garage was newly painted. She and her two brothers shared the house. They were both twins and older than her by two years. They were in the military, on their first tour of Iraq right now. Which meant the house was empty..which meant... Zion didn't finish the thought. He couldn't think about right now. He had to make a good first impression. That could wait later. He checked to see if he had condoms in the car and sure enough he did. Getting out of the car with a daisy in hand. He remembered she told about the daisy. Daisies, in Norse mythology, were the favorite flower of Freya. She symbolizes love, beauty and fertility. Daisies also represent new beginnings. He rang the doorbell, smiling and absolutely happy. 

At the door, was a very surprised Ally. 

"Zion! What are you doing her? Where is Xander", asked a very red Ally. "Ohhh, shit", realizing what had happened. "I feel like an idiot. How did you find out?"

"I didn't. I realized I liked you when you took Xander to prom. Remember? We had huge fight about it?", asked Zion. He felt lighter and more nervous than before. He hoped she felt the same way. 

"Well, just so you know, I still feel the same way", she said, blushing and very happy. They smiled and stared into each others eyes. Dark brown eyes meeting hazel eyes. Zion snapped out of it, and looked down at her shoes, a bit nervous of what had happened.

"Yeah , so are you ready?", asked Zion. She was wearing a pair of shorts, an old t-shirt and some Converse. She looked younger than she was, maybe like an 18 year old, but knowing her, she would want to change now. 

"Omfg, no! Now that you're here-", she was cut off by Zion who finished the sentence 

"-you need to wear something better. And you also want me to braid your hair? Correct, am I not?", said Zion

She smiled and Zion literally died right there. He was so hyper aware of everything she did. 

"C'mon, I'll show you around", said Ally.  She motioned him in.He had been in here a lot. They mostly chilled in the living room, since that's where the XBox and the PS4 are. They mostly just play Assassin's Creed and FortNite. He only went to her room only if she needed him to get her phone. He sat down in his usual spot, on the plush couch. 

"Zion, what are you doing there? I'm not going to give you an invitation to my room. Just come", yelled Ally. She was in her bathroom when he walked in. Her room was a bit of a mess. There was cords everywhere for some reason and trash everywhere. He threw away all the trash and left her stuff alone. If there is one thing his sister taught him, its to never touch a girl's stuff without her permission. He laid down on his back, on the back. He was satisfied with his work. 

Knowing Ally, she was probably come out about 10 minutes later with all her hair products. His sister would teach him about hair products girls used, in case he wanted impress a girl. Ally also helped and taught him how to braid. He did it very well. He went over the plans in his head and established a plan B and plan C. Plan B was to stay here, enjoy a home cooked meal and watch movies together, and Plan C was to go to a fancy restaurant.  

10 minutes later, she came out, exactly as he predicted. She had also changed clothes in the process. She wore a blue sleeveless top with High waisted shorts and some dark blue hightop Vans. Her legs were toned and lean. Her arms were chiseled and molded from all the gym workouts. As she walking towards him, she tripped on the cords, dropped her stuff and just in time for Zion to catch her in his arms and spin her around on the bed. 

He was now on top of Ally. Their hips and legs touched each other. His body covered her up, making her look tiny. Zion was fully aware of this situation and when he tried to move, his mind wouldn't let him. He finally got a close up of her face. He looked into her golden brown eyes. They were bright gold found in a cave darkness. Her lips were pink and looked soft. Her facial features had begun to grow in and her jawline stood out. It was all angles on her face.

"Zion, we don't have to go-", Ally said right before she was cut off by Zion's lips. He kissed her, softly and was about to pull away when she didn't kiss him back but then she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He brought her up and put her on his lap. Her legs went around his waist instinctively, while his arms wrapped around her waist. With her hands, she traced patterns on his back. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, lips swollen and red, he went for her neck and jaw. He nipped at her and trailed little kisses down her neck. She let out a throaty moan, which only turned him on more. 

She brought him back up to her lips. This time it was passionate. Zion's hands faintly trailed her jaw, neck and went all the way down to the side of her thigh. She shivered by his touch. Her hands went to seams of his shirt, asking permission if she could take it off. He replied by pulling her lip. She pulled it off of him and threw it down with his hoodie that he threw down a long time ago. He pulled off her shirt to reveal a red bra underneath. He got a good look at her luscious breasts and hungrily looked down further to her flat and toned stomach. 

"Like what you see, Zion?", said Ally. She was smirking and also pink from their kissing. "Is this all you had planned?"

"There are many things I have planned. They involve my hands and lips and they may go. My eyes, what they may see. My lips, what they might kiss and my co-." he was cut off by her lips. She then flipped them over with her on top of him. He was pleasantly surprised. He smiled on her lips. He pulled back

"This is going to last forever and ever.", he whispered. He put their foreheads together and smiled. He kissed her and with his skillful hands, traced her stomach and tugged at her shorts. She also kicked off her shoes. She slid them off revealing a pair of black underwear. He stepped back to really look at her. She was a bit conservative when it comes to clothing. She showed off skin, but not like TOO MUCH. He was awed by what he had uncovered.  He thighs were basically muscle. She tried to cover it with her arms, but he put them by her sides. 

"Damn. So beautiful", he whispered. She blushed a little bit and they resumed kissing. She pulled off his jeans, leaving him in his underwear. He didn't care. He pulled down her underwear and with his hands, he teased her opening by drawing circles around it. She pulled back and moaned. This spurred him on and he went and faster until she was on edge. 

"Please, Zion", she moaned. "Don't do this to me."

"Oh but I will", he said smirking and stopped. She was clearly frustrated. It was funny seeing her frustrated and mad a bit. He flipped them over so that he was on top. Kissing her, he began to grind his hips against hers. She moaned into their kiss. Pulling back from the kiss he pulled down his underwear and with his cock teased her opening.

"Zion..", she moaned.  Her hazel eyes brimmed with lust for him. 

"What do you want?", sang Zion. 

She looked at him and stared into his eyes. 

"Goddamnit, I want you inside me!", she exclaimed. 

"Whatever the lady wants", said Zion. He plunged himself into her. Her insides were silky smooth around hard dick. He pulled almost out of her and lunged back in. THey went slowly and picked up the pace. She moaned into his ear. He kissed her neck and jawline releasing a string of curses through her mouth.  She was close now. 

"ZION, PLEASE!!", she screamed.

"Hold it until I say so",said Zion. He thrusted harder and faster into her.

"Come Ally", he whispered.

And she came. Screaming his name, he also came, filling her up and spilling out a bit. He collapsed beside her. He turned over and looked her. She had a sheen of sweat on her skin and her curls were damp with sweat. Her lips were red and the swelling went down. Her eyes were bright with life. She came near him and nuzzled him in the crook of neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, encasing her in a cocoon of heat. 

"Let's stay like this forever, Zion", said Ally. "I don't want to leave you"

"I will never leave you. Don't even think about that, Ally", said Zion. He hugged her closer. He felt her smile underneath him. He smiled too. He felt bad for not realizing this sooner. 

 

"Ally, I'm sorry. I should have realized sooner. To make it up to you by staying with you forever, even when we turn into ghosts." said Zion. He looked down and found a sleeping Ally. She was beautiful. He missed out on so much. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Snuggling closer to her, he too fell asleep. 

 

 


End file.
